Eleven Again
by TrailBlazerFan4Life
Summary: What would happen if the BTR boys turned into 11 year olds and they met 4 girls the same age? And when a certain enemy wants revenge, anything can happen.
1. Characters

If you haven't already heard BTR's new song 'Paralyzed,' then LISTEN TO IT!

Anyways…

* * *

><p>Here are the profiles of the four 11-year old girls.<p>

(Thanks to HugeBTRHoAFan, Mini Maslow, and MyNameInLights for submitting their characters!)

PS I basically copied and pasted their character profiles onto here and made a few changes…

* * *

><p>Name: Sarah Morrow (MyNameInLights)<br>Age: 11 Hair: Chestnut brown. It's in a Betty-Bangs, but she always pulls it back.  
>Eyes: Round. They often change color from cerulean blue to spring green to sepia brown. Most often, they have a brown rim around the iris and pupil, blue-green in the middle, and a stripe of tiger orange.<br>Other: She's really tall for her age, and hates it with a burning passion. She has a small crush on Kendall.  
>Personality: Likes dancing, singing, etc.<p>

Name: Maxine *Max* Lila Simpson (Mini Maslow)  
>Age: 11 Hair: CurlyWavy auburn hair. It ends a little under her shoulders. She has natural brown highlights and sometimes in her side swept bangs you can see faint blonde ones.  
>Eyes: Round. And huge with long eyelashes. Her eyes are green and have a topaz rim.<br>Other: She is British and is usually called short which she hates she prefers being called 'Fun sized'. She also has her tattoo pens to do some on herself. She has one that says 'How to Love' on her wrist that she made. Also she skateboards and is hyper with an attitude. She likes James.

Name: Natalie Porter (HugeBTRHoAFan)  
>Hair: Curly blonde hair that comes to her shoulders.<br>Eyes: Dark brown with almond shaped eyes and dark eyelashes.  
>Personality: She a fun sweet shy girl. She is smart and doesn't have a lot of friends cause of her shyness. She's fun to be around though.<br>Other: She plays the flute and she is short around 4'6 and she hates it. Her fav BTR guy is Carlos

Name: Destiny Anderson (Me, BlazerFan4Life)  
>Hair: Black. Shoulder length with side bangs almost covering her eyes.<br>Eyes: Dark brown.  
>Personality: She's shy around people she doesn't know, but loud around her friends.<br>Other: She's short, but she doesn't care. She loves to swim and play basketball. She can play the piano, too. She has a small crush on Logan.


	2. Prologue

**Yeah, I know I didn't finish my other story, but whatever, I'll finish it some other time…**

**Anyways, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY LOGAN HENDERSON! You are the awesomest 22 year old I know (besides James and Carlos, and soon Kendall) ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>.:Prologue:.<strong>

Carlos Garcia sighed and looked up at the clock. It read 11:13, almost time for his doctor's appointment. Actually, it wasn't just his doctor's appointment, but all four of the members of Big Time Rush. Logan must have heard Carlos sigh, as he glanced up at the clock also. Logan nudged the other three boys, and they walked up to Miss Collins, the teacher at the Palm Woods School.

"Miss Collins, we need to go to our doctor's appointment now," stated Kendall.

"Go ahead," she replied, gesturing towards the door. The boys walked out of the Palm Woods, into the BTR mobile. Kendall, Carlos, and James knew there was no point in arguing with Logan about going to the doctor's; he always would win, saying, "You want to stay healthy, _right_?"

Today, they were going to stay healthy, but turn into 11 year olds in the process.


	3. Chapter 1

**Random fact: Scorpions have 12 eyes!**

**OK, I apologize in advance because this first chapter is so s**_**hort**_**, so yeah. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The boys were riding in the BTR Mobile with Logan driving and Carlos riding shotgun, and just to make sure Carlos didn't try to jump out while they were on the road, Kendall and James were keeping a close eye on him.

When the boys finally walked into the doctor's office, Carlos was nervous. He _never_ liked going to the doctor's, even if they were just check-ups. While he, Kendall, and James waited, Logan went up to the desk, talked with the woman behind the desk for a few seconds, then walked over to them. Logan must have seen Carlos' scared look, as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine," Logan said, giving his signature smile. He sat down to the right of Carlos and picked up a Doctor magazine.

Carlos looked over to his left and saw James and Kendall also reading magazines, so he decided to read a Sports magazine for a few minutes. He was actually becoming calm after he read it for a few minutes too.

"Carlos Garcia," said a doctor walking into the waiting room.

That is, until that doctor came in.

* * *

><p>At about the same time as Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall all finished their check-ups, a man and a woman were talking to each other.<p>

"What did you do?" asked the woman.

"Well, you see, I've just made this 'medicine' for each of the boys of Big Time Rush," replied the man.

"And?"

"This medicine actually _isn't _medicine!" the man exclaimed.

"Well, I knew that," said the woman, rolling her eyes.

"What I mean is, I'll mail this to the boys today, saying they have a rare disease, and telling them that this is the medicine for it. In reality, this will actually make them 11 year old boys!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! Even <em>I <em>didn't see that coming! (Kinda...)**

**And do you guys know who the man and woman are? To me, it's obvious, but...**


	4. Chapter 2

**:D . **

* * *

><p><strong>… Anyways…<strong>_**MyNameInLights**_**, you got the part! All you need to do now is tell me your character's name, age (she has to be 11), hair, eyes, etc. And the girls are just trying to get the guys back into teenagers again, sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all walking out of the big building, lollipop in hand.

"Carlos, you can have mine," Logan said, handing his purple lollipop to the helmet-wearing teen.

Kendall gave Logan a horrified look. "Man, do you know what you're doing? Remember, the dentist told Carlos _not _to eat a lot of candy! He already ate James' lollipop, too."

Logan knew Kendall was right so he said, "Actually, Carlos, can I…" he trailed off when he saw that Carlos had already eaten both his and Logan's lollipops. "Okay, I gotta know, how do you eat a lollipop that fast?"

Carlos smiled. "Well, the trick is –"

"Guys, seriously?" asked James. He shook his head. "We've been standing here for five minutes already. _This is my tanning time_!"

The others rolled their eyes and walked to the BTR Mobile.

"Seriously, James? You'll get so used to tanning that after you turn old, you'll die from lack of tanning," Kendall smirked.

"Exactly!" James exclaimed. "That's why I tan so much, to make up for the lack of tanning time when I get older."

Logan rolled his eyes and opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. The others followed him inside the car and they drove off back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>"MAIL!" yelled James, who slammed on the door, coming into apartment 2J. "We got a small package from the doctor's." Carlos, Logan, and Kendall rushed in.<p>

"Is it a shot?" asked Carlos, worried.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Carlos, doctor's don't mail shots to patients."

"Oh," Carlos said, looking relieved.

"Oh no, guys, you gotta see this," said Logan, reading the mail from the doctor. The others crowded around Logan.

Kendall read the letter aloud.

* * *

><p>"Dear Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell,<p>

We are very sorry to say that you four boys have a rare but very terrible disease. You see, this makes you ugly and girls will _never _want to date you in your entire life. The only way to cure this disease is to drink this medicine. You only have to drink it once, though, and we hope you boys get cured.

Sincerely,

The Doctors"

* * *

><p>"Well that's weird," muttered Carlos.<p>

"AAAAHHH! I'M GOING TO TURN UGLY! WE HAVE TO DRINK THAT MEDICINE!" exclaimed James, who was clearly freaking out. "I ALREADY FEEL UGLY!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let's just do it, just in case." The boys nodded and got the medicine out of the package.

"Cool! It's green!" exclaimed Carlos.

Kendall and Logan eyed the 'medicine' warily, but James eagerly drank some of it.

"It tastes like…mint!" he stated.

Carlos drank a portion of it then nodded. "It does!"

Logan and Kendall exchanged glances, and then Kendall nodded, telling Logan it was OK to drink some.

Logan cautiously poured the correct amount of the medicine into a tiny medicine measuring cup and took a sip. Kendall followed Logan after that.

"For once, medicine tastes good," Kendall said, nodding.

"It tastes good, but why is it glowing green? I haven't seen anything like this," stated Logan suspiciously.

"Maybe because it's a rare disease, that's why you haven't seen it," suggested Carlos. Logan shrugged, and put the bottle back down.

"We'll see if it works tomorrow," said Kendall, glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight already. The other three nodded, and headed to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 3

**Random Fact: Cats have 32 muscles in each ear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Kendall's POV_

I woke up and looked at my digital clock. It read 10:31. I decided to go get some cereal. I stood up and stretched, noticing that the room seemed taller, but I didn't really care. I walked over to the snack bar and got some Cheerios from the cabinet.

* * *

><p><em>Logan's POV<em>

I woke up and realized that I was still sitting in front of my desk, with the note from the doctor's on it. It just didn't seem right. A rare disease? That makes you _ugly_? Only James would believe that, because, he's you know, James. I decided to go get some breakfast; I was starving. Half-asleep, I dragged myself over to the kitchen. I immediately was wide awake when I saw a boy that suspiciously looked like Kendall eating some cereal.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Kendall looked up and saw a small, pale boy standing in front of him, and he yelped.

"Who are you?" Kendall questioned.

"Who are _you_?" the boy shot back.

"I'm _Kendall Knight_, and this is _my apartment_, so you should go back to _your apartment_, so your parents won't get mad," said Kendall, smirking. He thought he saw the boy become confused.

"Wait, you're Kendall? As in, brother of Katie Knight, the guy who likes beanies and hockey?"

"Uh, do I know you?" Kendall asked, also confused.

"Um, yes you do! I'm _Logan_, as in Logan Mitchell, the genius of the band!"

"Oh."

The two were silent for a moment, and when it dawned on them that they were both little boys, they started screaming, which caused James and Carlos to run in, wondering what was wrong, which caused all four boys to point and scream at each other, as they were all little boys, about 11 years old.

"Everyone, calm down," said Kendall, who was still trying to figure out what was going on. "Why don't we walk around the Palm Woods to calm us down?" The others nodded, left to change into clothes that somehow fit them slightly, and walked into the lobby.

* * *

><p>When the boys got out of the elevator, nobody seemed to notice them and their large clothes, not even Mr. Bitters.<p>

"What should we do?" asked James.

"Well," started Logan, until a voice interrupted him.

"Max, _hurry up_!" a girl cried. Four girls walked into the lobby.

"Sarah, I _am_ hurrying!" replied someone else, who must have been Max.

"Do we even need to hurry up? I mean, I'm pretty fine going back to Malibu –"

"No, Destiny, we're staying here," stated Sarah.

"C'mon! I mean, there's like _no one_ here that's our age!" Destiny whined.

"Actually," said a fourth girl, "They are." She pointed to Big Time Rush and they froze.

"Don't tell them we're BTR," whispered Kendall as a girl walked towards them.

"Um, hi?" said Carlos, more as a question than a greeting.

"Hi. I'm Natalie Porter," said the girl, shyly. The other three girls came over to the boys, dragging large bags behind them.

"I'm Carlos!" the hyper Latino said, while extending his hand out for the girls to shake.

"I'm Sarah Morrow," one of the girls said.

"I'm Maxine Simpson, but call me Max," said the auburn-haired girl, with a British accent.

"And I'm Destiny Anderson," finished the fourth girl with short black hair.

"Cool names. That's James, Kendall, and Logan!" said Carlos, smiling.

The girls stared at them in surprise.

"CARLOS!" exclaimed the other three boys.

"What did I do?" asked Carlos, confused. The boys facepalmed.

"You're…named after Big Time Rush?" asked Max.

"No, we _are_ Big Time Rush," protested Carlos, despite the other three boys telling him to stop talking.

"Oh, look at the time," said Destiny, looking at her imaginary watch on her wrist. "We have to go…any place but here now. Bye!" And with that, the girls ran off, bags in hand.

"Great!" Kendall exclaimed.

"So much for keeping a secret," muttered Logan.

"Carlos!" exclaimed James, smacking the Latino upside the head. "You just scared away four girls!"

"So? He always scares away girls," Logan pointed out, "Like that one time when Kendall and Jo were trying to get Carlos a date."

Carlos glared at Logan and said, "It's not like they were gonna help us at all or anything." They nodded.

"Okay, the bigger problem is _WE'RE LITTLE BOYS_!" yelled James. Everyone in the lobby stared at them as is they were crazy.

"Yeah, remember what we were trying to do? _Not _make everyone inthe Palm Woods notice us!" said Kendall, waving his hands.

"Why don't we go hang out by the pool?" Logan suggested. All four boys walked over to the pool deck.

* * *

><p>Then, the worst thing that could possibly happen happened.<p>

They saw Katie walking over to them.

"Hi, I'm Katie Knight. Do you by any chance know anyone who is famous in any way, not because I want to be their manager or anything…?"

Kendall rolled his eyes when she couldn't see him.

"We know Big Time Rush! Actually, we are Big Time Rush!" blurted out Carlos. Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Kendall's your brother, and he's right here!" Carlos exclaimed, while pointing to Kendall, who was trying his best to tell Carlos to be quiet.

Katie turned around, and her jaw dropped. This boy that was her age looked _just like _Kendall.

"Big Brother?" she asked.

"Uh, well, it seems like we're the same age, so…"

"OK, OK, so from now on, I'll call you Brother. Happy?" Katie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, yeah, I _am _Kendall, your brother, and somehow we turned into little boys!"

"_And _we met 4 new girls here, and somehow Carlos managed to scare them away in record time!" James added emphatically.

"Yeah, _that's _the problem," said Katie, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Over with the girls…<em>

"Room 2M," said Mr. Bitters, handing Max the room key. "Have a Palm Woods day!"

"Thanks" said Max, even though all the girls heard Mr. Bitters mumble "Not" under his breath.

The girls walked over to the elevator, pressed "2," and started talking.

"Those boys _did_ look like Big Time Rush," said Sarah. The others nodded.

"I know, but wouldn't it be creepy if they a_ctually were _BTR?" asked Destiny. "I mean, I actually _like _them!"

The elevator door opened and they stepped out. They heard a noise, like someone sneezing.

"Do you guys feel like there's someone spying on us?" asked Natalie, looking around.

* * *

><p><em>BTR and Katie's POV<em>

"James!" whispered Katie, silently hitting him. "Be quiet!" The BTR boys and Katie were all hiding in the air ducts, spying on the new girls.

"_Sorry_, but a man needs to sneeze when he needs to sneeze," James replied.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Why are we even here?"

"_Because_ they might help us find out why you guys turned into 11 year olds," replied Katie, peeking through the holes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it was a bad ending. Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I have swimming practice and homework, and all that great stuff, so I'm really busy. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can!<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Down beneath them, all four girls were becoming suspicious.

"Yeah, I definitely heard talking," stated Sarah.

"Waaaaiiiit a second," said Destiny, looking up through the air vents. She saw a helmet and whispered to her friends, pointing at it.

Katie pulled Carlos back just in time, but in the process, he dropped his helmet, right where the girls could see it.

"Idiot!" Katie exclaimed, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Sorry!" Carlos exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Sounds like one of those boys that we met earlier," said Max, "I think it's the boy with the helmet. Carlos, right?" BTR and Katie tensed up.

"Well, whatever. Why don't we just go? It was probably just the wind or something," said Destiny. Everyone in the air ducts breathed a small sigh of relief. After a while, they decided to get out, so one by one, they crawled out of the air vents.

"Man, I thought they were gonna catch us!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Yeah, me too. Carlos, why did you tell them we were Big Time Rush?" questioned James.

"'Cause I always blurt things out. You know that," replied Carlos. "Wait, WHERE'S MY HELMET?"

"Carlos," sighed Logan.

"WHAT?"

"It's on your head."

"Oh. I knew that."

* * *

><p><em>Girls POV, in 2M<em>

"I still think those boys were spying on us," stated Max.

"Yeah, me too," added Sarah, Natalie, and Destiny.

"Wait, why don't we just go out and check?" suggested Natalie.

"We can't, we have to try out for a producer named Hawk, remember?" said Destiny, looking at her wrist watch.

"Right…everyone get ready! We have to go in 15 minutes!" exclaimed Sarah. They all rushed to their own rooms and quickly got dressed.

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie were all leaning against the wall of 2M, listening to the girls talking.<p>

"They're trying out for Hawk!" hissed James.

Logan rolled his eyes. "We know that, James. We're listening too!"

"Just let them go. We can't force them into not going," commanded Kendall.

The others nodded, and they walked away.

"_But_," Kendall said, turning around to face the other four, "we _can _watch them try out."

* * *

><p>In a large, dimly lit room, the man and woman (<strong>you know, the ones that were talking to each other before<strong>) were arguing.

"Don't do it!" exclaimed the woman.

"I _will_ do it, no matter what!" replied the man, his voice echoing in the nearly empty room. "They should have turned into little boys by now."

"Yes, but then if you do it, they might find out who you are! We need to be safe."

"But it _is _safe," the man protested.

"Oh, really? Putting 'caw-caw' at the end's _safe_?"

The man sighed. "Fine, if I erase the 'caw-caw', can I send it?"

"Yes."

The man mumbled under his breath, "Assistants are so stubborn these days."

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, _mother_. You do know I can fire you, right?"

The woman put her hands on her hips. "Yes, but I'm the one who comes up with the evil plans, correct?"

The man sighed and walked out of the room. His assistant always won.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Day…<em>

_At Hawk's Audition_

"You four are next," said a lady with a British accent, looking at the four girls.

"Great," said Destiny sarcastically.

"Remember," reminded Maxine, "we're singing Paralyzed."

"Guys, remember, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so if you blow it, I'll kill you!" joked Sarah.

"Nice pep talk," laughed Destiny.

"Next up: Sarah Morrow, Maxine Simpson, Natalie Porter, and Destiny Anderson!" boomed the voice on the speaker. The girls walked on stage and walked over to their spots. They all grabbed their mics and started singing.

* * *

><p><em>You, you walked into the room<em>

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_Time stopped ticking,_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm_

_F-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't even come to my mind_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

* * *

><p>"Bravo, bravo," said Hawk, clapping. "I'll call you four later to see if you are my next band."<p>

"Thanks so much!" exclaimed the girls. They walked off the stage, smiling.

* * *

><p>"They're good," said Katie. She and the boys were watching the girls sing in the audience.<p>

"Carlos!" exclaimed James.

"What did I do this time?" asked Carlos innocently.

"You scared away four girls that can _sing_!" replied James, shaking his head. "That's a new low for you."

"Oh, it's on," Carlos growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Kendall, Logan, and Katie, holding James and Carlos back.

"Do _not_ even try to fight," said Katie. "It's gonna attract attention, something we _don't _need."

"Why don't we go? The girls are done singing, anyways," suggested Kendall. The others agreed and the five of them silently walked out of the building.

* * *

><p><em>In 2M, Girls' Apartment<em>

Sarah was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey Destiny, when's your uncle's friend gonna get here? We're supposed to have a legal guardian, cause we're still 11…"

Destiny shrugged, as she threw her sock ball through the homemade basketball hoop. "Dunno. He was supposed to come over an hour ago. I don't even know him that well, too. All I know is that his name's Arthur Griffin or something like that. He's supposed to be the CEO of _something_."

Max snickered. "Uncle's friend, is that the closest relative they could find?"

Destiny laughed. "Yeah. That Griffin guy, or my uncle's friend's sister's aunt's cousin's husband's little sister's ex-boyfriend's girlfriend's dad."

After a short silence, all four burst out laughing.

"Why don't we go out to the pool?" suggested Natalie, as they stopped giggling. They all ran into their rooms to change (again).

* * *

><p><em>In 2J, Katie and BTR<em>

"Guys, come over here!" exclaimed Carlos. "Look!"

Everyone crowded around Carlos, and saw a note. It read:

_Dear Boys and Katie,_

_I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before, but my close friend from high school, Arielle Causas, passed away. She was killed due to cancer. I bought a plane ticket and am going to her funeral in Puerto Rico, where she was born, and am staying there for a week or two. I hope you five understand._

_Love,  
><em>_Mrs. Knight_

"Who's Arielle?" asked Katie, looking at Kendall.

"For once, I don't know," replied her brother, honestly.

"Look on the bright side, we don't have to worry about her freaking out about five 11-year olds in her apartment!" exclaimed James.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Once again, James, not the point!"

Before the two could start bickering, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Logan. He opened the door, but there was no one there. The only thing he found…

Was a note.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, hopefully you guys know who the 'man' and 'woman' are now...<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Guess who has two thumbs and testing this week? This girl! ^.^**

**Guess what testing means? Almost no homework!**

**...Anyways, to the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Logan picked up the note out of curiosity and read it aloud, while everyone crowded around him.

"Dear Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell,

So, has the medication worked? If it has, good. If it hasn't, well, it shouldn't work. You'll be stuck as eleven year olds until you can find a cure (which will be highly unlikely). So, good luck!

From,  
>The Doctors"<p>

~~~  
>"Strange," muttered Logan.<p>

"Yeah…how did they know that we're 11 year old boys?" asked Carlos, worried. "Is someone spying on us?"

"Nah, Carlos. No one in the Palm Woods recognized us, remember? And we've kept the blinds closed, just in case some crazy paparazzi people might find out we're little kids," replied James.

"Let's just forget about it. These 'doctors' just might be some crazy fans or someone who's pranking us," suggested Kendall.

"OK…YOU'RE IT!" exclaimed Carlos, smacking Logan on the shoulder and quickly running away.

"HEY!" exclaimed Logan, rubbing his shoulder. "That hurt, and anyways, tag's for little kids."

"Um," said Carlos, pointing to Logan, "We_ are _little."

"Oh, right. In that case…YOU'RE IT!" exclaimed Logan shoving Carlos and running up the swirly slide. Carlos half-punched Kendall and ran up the swirly slide, where Logan was. James was too busy looking at his reflection in the mirror to notice that Kendall was sneaking up behind him.

"TAG!" exclaimed Kendall, running up the swirly slide, where the other two boys were.

"HEY!" exclaimed James. "I WAS _COMBING MY HAIR_!" He stomped over to the swirly slide, blocking the three from getting down.

Katie, who had been silent the whole time, sighed. "Kids these days…"

* * *

><p><em>At Griffin's Office<em>

Arthur Griffin was sitting in his black chair, humming to 'Famous', when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Griffin. The door opened, revealing Gustavo and his assistant, Kelly.

"You wanted to see us?" said Kelly, obviously worried.

Griffin stood up. "I've decided to give the boys a break, maybe a week or so."

"WHAT!" roared Gustavo. He slammed his hands on the desk, although Griffin didn't seem startled at all. "DON'T YOU KNOW WE'RE WORKING ON OUR NEW SONG? YOU CAN'T GIVE THEM A BREAK! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Yes, Gustavo, I _do_ know. I also know how to fire people that don't agree with me," Griffin replied, smirking.

"No, I am NOT –", but before Gustavo could finish, there was another knock on the door, and Obdul, Griffin's assistant, walked in, handed Griffin a note, and walked out.

"Ah, I see my friend's niece is staying at the Palm Woods, so bye!" And with that, Griffin left.

_At the Palm Woods pool_

"Hello?" said Destiny, holding her phone. "Yeah, I'm Destiny. Who's this? Really? Oh my gosh, thanks so much! I'll go tell my friends! Bye!"

Max, Sarah, and Natalie all crowded around Destiny. "What happened?"

"Um, well, do you guys know the record producer Hawk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he called today, and–"

"Get to the point!" exclaimed all three, growing impatient.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Well, Hawk's assistant called and said that we're his new girl group!"

* * *

><p><em>Over with the BTR Boys<em>

"WHAT?" yelled the boys, as they were spying on the girls, out of hearing distance.

"But you gotta admit, they _were _good at the auditions," said Katie, wearing a tree hat and holding binoculars.

"Yeah, they _were _good, but now they're working for _HAWK_!" screamed James, who was also wearing a tree hat. "Then, they'll become evil, and they'll become our enemies, and then, WE'LL BE ENEMIES WITH FOUR PERFECTLY GOOD GIRLS! NO GIRL HAS _EVER _HATED ME!"

"Except for Rebecca in third grade," corrected Carlos.

"_Except _for her," said James, rolling his eyes.

"_And _Ellie, Shannon, Cara, Diane…" said Kendall, listing of names.

Logan smiled. "Don't forget Kristy, Zalia, Sage, Gail, Hanna, Kelly, Beatriz, Alli, –"

"STOP!" said James, stomping his foot on the grass.

"That's not all," said Kendall, smirking. "There's..."

"Hailey, Cailee, May Lee, Leah van Zee, Candee, Mandy, Sandy, Andy, and Ella McLee," finished Carlos and Logan.

"You're making that up!" James replied.

"No, we're not. See, look," said Logan, pointing to a piece of paper Kendall took out of his backpack.

"Dear James," started Kendall, reading the note, "We hate you. From Rebecca, Ellie, Shannon, Cara, Diane, Kristy, Zalia, Sage, Gail, Hanna, Kelly, Beatriz, Alli, Hailey, Cailee, May Lee, Leah van Zee, Candee , Mandy, Sandy, Andy, and Ella McLee, all the girls in grade three."

After a short silence, Carlos exclaimed, "Hey that rhymes! Hailey, Cailee, May Lee, Leah van Zee, Candee, Mandy, Sandy, Andy, Ella McLee, girls in grade three!"

Katie looked at James in shock. "Those are only the girls from _third grade_?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that there were no pretty girls in third grade!" replied James, saying it as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Logan was looking at the note, when he exclaimed, "HEY! James, I _LIKED _Kristy!"

James shrugged. "She wasn't pretty to me."

Before Logan could tackle James, Kendall jumped up and down in excitement.

"Guys! I found out who turned us into 11 year old boys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, cliffhanger!<strong>

**Well, I gotta get ready for swimming practice, so BYEZ!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Everyone crowded around Kendall, who was holding the most recent letter from the 'doctors'.

"How?" they asked.

"Well, it's really faint, but if you look here" –he pointed to a blank spot on the paper– "You can see who it's from."

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Katie. "It's from …"

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha, you thought I was gonna tell you guys. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Over with the Man and Woman<em>

"It got sent!" the man announced. He was sitting in his chair in a rather large, silver room.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You erased it all the way…_right_?"

The man coughed. "Yes…maybe?" he said quietly. The woman slapped him.

"I _told _you to erase it _completely_! Now, those boys will know!"

The man sighed. "Re-_lax_, Rebecca. They're the most clueless boys I know!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm close to quitting, _Hawk_."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Ah, the girls are here," Hawk announced. He opened the door to reveal four girls.

"Hello, girls," said Rebecca, extending her hand. "If you didn't know, I'm Rebecca, Hawk's assistant. Nice to be working with you."

One of the girls stuck out her hand. "You too. Anyways, I'm Sarah, that's Natalie, Maxine, but call her Max, and Destiny."

Hawk clapped his hands. "OK, now, let's start recording our first song, 'Great Night.'" The girls looked at him suspiciously. "What?" he asked, holding up his hands.

"That reminds me of a Big Time Rush song…Big Night!" said Destiny.

"What? No, Great Night will sound _much _better than Big Night," Hawk replied.

The girls glanced at each other, not sure if they should record the song or not, but in the end, they agreed. "We'll do it," Max announced.

Hawk rubbed his hands and took off his sunglasses (which he was wearing for no reason, as it wasn't even sunny outside), and led the girls into the recording studio.

"These are the lyrics to the song, and there's some water if you need any," said Rebecca, gesturing to a small silver table with bottled water on top of it. "Start singing when Hawk tells you to."

When Hawk gave the girls thumbs up, they began to sing.

_Oh, it's gonna be a great night  
>We're gonna have a nice time<br>It's gonna be a great, great, great, great, great, great night_

_3,2,1, all my boys and girls  
>Oh, let's party like it's the end of the world<br>C'mon get it started, started, started, whoa, oh…  
><em>

The girls finished singing, although they all knew it sounded almost exactly like Big Night.

"Bravo, girls," said Hawk, clapping. "You're all naturals! Let's record another song, shall we?"

_Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend  
>Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend<br>Your girl, girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girlfriend  
>Your girl, g-g-girl, g-g-girl<em>

_Have you ever had the feeling you're in love with someone? Yeah_  
><em>And there's nothing that they could've said or done?<em>  
><em>And every day I see you on your own<em>  
><em>And I can't believe that you're alone<em>  
><em>But I overheard your guys and this is what they said<em>

The girls looked at the lyrics in surprise.

"Like it?" asked Hawk.

"Like it? These are almost the exact same lyrics as _Boyfriend_!" exclaimed Natalie, trying to hide her anger.

"Yeah, and I don't think we're even old enough to _have_ boyfriends…" Destiny trailed off.

"Well, Destiny, my sister had her first boyfriend in fifth grade! _I _had _my _first girlfriend in _fourth_ grade!" Hawk shot back.

Rebecca sighed. "Why don't we try another song?"

_Do you want to ride in a big limousine?  
>Tell me, do you want to take a little bite of the fame machine?<br>If you wanna be discovered and end up on the cover  
>Of every star studded supermarket magazine<em>

_You can do it, stick right to it_  
><em>It could happen tonight<em>

_You wanna be famous, famous_  
><em>You wanna be the one who's living the life<em>  
><em>You wanna be famous, famous<em>  
><em>You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride<em>

"OK!" exclaimed the girls. "This song is _exactly _the same as _Famous_!"

"Yes, it is," said Hawk evilly. "By the way, your band name is "The Hawk Experience." The girls stared at him in shock. "Oh, I'm just kidding!" The girls sighed in relief. "It's actually The Ten Talons."

"But," Destiny said, "Hawks only have…"

"_Eight_ talons," finished Natalie.

Hawk glared at the girls. "OK, I know that! When Big Time Rush had their first concert and I kidnapped them, that Logan boy just _had_ to correct me!"

"You…_kidnapped_…Big Time Rush?" exclaimed all four girls at the same time.

Hawk swatted his hand as if it were nothing. "Yes, but they escaped and had their happy ending." Suddenly, everyone heard an alarm clock go off. "Oh, I'm very sorry, but we have to cut it short. You girls can go now, I need to go. Bye!" And with that, the girls were kicked out of the building, literally, as Rebecca kicked them with her karate skills.

* * *

><p>The girls were walking into the lobby, discussing how Hawk was using BTR's songs.<p>

"And he said it was _that_, or he makes the song for us!" exclaimed Destiny.

"Making the song for us sounds better," commented Natalie.

Max shook her head. "No, what he meant by that was that he wasn't gonna even make us record, he's just gonna get four random voices, and make them sing the song!"

"It's like we're famous, but _not _famous," added Sarah.

"He also said he tried to do it for James from Big Time Rush, but Hawk changed 'James' to 'Jah-MEZ', and things didn't work out too well," said Destiny.

Just then, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie ran up to them.

"You girls…"started Katie, panting.

"Work…" continued James.

"For…" said Kendall, doubled over.

"Hawk?" finished Logan, barely able to get the words out.

"Yeah…" said Max, but she trailed off at the sight of the five 11 year olds, doubled over and panting like crazy.

"We ran…" panted Carlos, "We ran over here all the way…from the Palm Woods Park…so…tiring."

"Um, hi again, creepy 11 year old boys that look oddly like Big Time Rush," greeted Sarah, "Oh, and Katie."

"OK, girls, sorry about all this, but if you can just let me explain to you what's going on, can you help us?" begged Katie.

The girls sighed. "Fine," said Destiny.

Katie smiled. "OK, well, those four boys _are_ actually Big Time Rush. A couple days ago, they had to go to a doctor's appointment, and later that day, they got a letter from the doctors saying they had a rare disease. The letter said that the only way they could get cured was to drink the medicine, so they did."

"_But_," Kendall continued, "Later, we woke up and found out we became 11 year old boys! Yesterday, we got another letter from the 'doctors.' It was unusual, but we didn't notice anything _too _weird, so we didn't really pay attention to the letter. But today, I looked at it again, and noticed something."

"Yeah," Carlos nodded, his oversized helmet bobbing up and down. "He saw _this_!" He pulled a letter from his pocket and pointed to a part of the paper. "See? If you look closely, it says _caw-caw_!"

The girls looked at the boys weirdly, and Logan quickly explained to them how Hawk would always say caw-caw after everything he said.

"So?" asked Katie. "Can you help us?"

The five started to give their puppy eyes at this point.

"Fine," sighed the girls. They couldn't say no to Carlos' _or _Katie's puppy dog eyes, could they?

"YEAH!" exclaimed Big Time Rush.

"So…_now_, since we're all friends here, who wants a smoothie?" asked Kendall.

"I call pink!" everyone said in unison. But before they could run over to the smoothie stand, a man in a suit and tie walked over to the nine kids.

"Ah, there you are, Destiny! I haven't seen you in, what, ten years!" All the kids looked up to see…

"Griffin!" Katie and Big Time Rush whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I told you guys who the man and woman are… :) It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?<strong>

**Ugh. I have a swim meet tomorrow, and I have to wake up at six-ish in the morning. Don't you ever have those days when you feel like doing absolutely **_**nothing**_**? Yeah, tomorrow was gonna be one of those days. Well, the only good thing about tomorrow is that there's a new Big Time Rush, so get ready for Big Time Contest ****everyone! :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Mkay, first off...**

**I AM SO UBER SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! I feel really bad about that...writer's block, school, y'know?**

**But I finally managed to make this...sorry. :[**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Griffin smiled and opened up his arms. "Catelyn, is that you? It's so nice to see you!"

Destiny blushed. "Uh…it's Destiny."

Griffin didn't seem embarrassed. "Ah, Destiny. I remember when you were a baby. I was visiting your uncle while you and your family were staying with him."

Destiny started rubbing the back of her neck, obviously embarrassed. "That's…nice…"

"Your uncle called me and said that you and your friends were going to stay here in L.A, so I decided to let you girls stay here, at the Palm Woods! Good choice, trying to become famous, Dessy! I can call you Dessy, right? OK, good. Bye! I'll be back!"

"But I–" Destiny started, but stopped, knowing Griffin would call Destiny Dessy for basically the rest of her life. Griffin left in a flash.

"And you guys work with him?" questioned Sarah, turning to the boys.

"Yeah…he's a complicated guy," said James, shaking his head.

Just then, Miss Collins walked up to them. "Hi Katie!" she turned to the others. "Oh, are you the new kids here?" The kids immediately nodded their heads in reply. "Are you all siblings?" she questioned. They glanced at each other for a moment.

"Uh…they are…all siblings!" exclaimed Katie. "That's Sarah, Maxine, Destiny, Natalie…Keith, Justin…Cameron, and Luke…um…" she made up the boys' names, because she didn't want everyone to know that the four boys were actually BTR. She was desperately thinking of a last name.

"Jones!" Natalie exclaimed, saving Katie. "Our last name is Jones."

"Hehe…right…Jones," Katie said, laughing nervously.

Miss Collins smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Sarah, Maxine, Destiny, Natalie, Keith, Justin, Cameron, and…Luke! Welcome to the Palm Woods." With that, she walked in the direction of the elevator. The boys sighed in relief.

"Man, I thought she was going to ask us if we were going to join the Palm Woods School!" Carlos said, laughing.

Kendall smiled. "Well, I was wondering if –" Before he could finish, Destiny's phone rang.

Destiny picked up her cell phone and put a finger up, mouthing _one second_. "Uh, hello? Yeah, OK. Be right there!" She quickly put her phone in her pocket and said, "Sorry, but we need to go over to Rocque Records. Griffin needs something." The girls sprinted off, giving a quick wave.

"–maybe you girls wanted to get smoothies," Kendall finished, sighing.

"Nice try, man," said Logan, also disappointed.

"Maybe next time…" said Carlos, honestly wanting a smoothie. "In the meantime, we have eight bucks all together and smoothies cost $2.50 each. And Logan, using his ninja math skills…"

"Including the girls, $2.50 times eight is…carry the four…twenty dollars, minus the eight that we have…twelve dollars!" Logan exclaimed.

James scratched his head. "How did you even…?"

Carlos laughed. "We don't even know James, it's just like how you change into Bandana Man."

Kendall spoke. "Anyways, how are we gonna get enough money…?"

Soon, all four of them ran off, looking for jobs that 11-year olds could do.

* * *

><p>"Whaddya think Griffin needs us for?" wondered Max.<p>

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not something like–" Natalie paused for a moment and cleared her throat. Then she continued, mocking Griffin, "'I need you four to work for me for the next couple of days, because all of my workers quit!'" All the girls laughed, and headed to Rocque Records.

"I need you four to work for me for the next couple of days, because all of my workers quit!" Griffin was sitting in his office, staring at the four girls who just entered.

"Whoa," said Destiny, almost laughing. "Never thought this would _actually_ happen."

"I'll give you each ten dollars a day. Deal?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, nothing else is going on…"

"Good. Okay, now, I need you to wash my dishes, dust my office, stand by me holding a suitcase as I yell at Gustavo every day, fire some workers for me, dust my office, stand by me holding a suitcase whenever I threaten to shut down a company, and dust my office."

"You said we have to dust your office three times…" said Sarah.

"And hold a suitcase two times," stated Destiny.

"But other than that, it sounds fine," added Max.

"_Especially_ the part about threatening Gustavo," said Natalie.

"When I saw him once, he stared at me and asked if I was a friend to the _dogs_. Then I said 'Nice to meet you, too' and walked away." Sarah laughed, remembering how Gustavo had seemed pretty mad.

Griffin smiled. "So now, you girls get to wash my dishes! Bye, and have fun!" He walked out, not even bothering to tell the girls that he didn't have a sink or dishwasher anywhere nearby.

* * *

><p>The BTR boys were standing right outside of the Palmwoods. Carlos was holding a sign that said '<strong>WILL WORK FOR CORNDOGS<strong>'. James had a sign that said '**CALL ME.**' Kendall and Logan shook their heads when they saw the signs.

"Honestly, Carlos' sign is better. At least we'd have something to eat," commented Kendall.

"No, if someone called, they might live in a mansion. Then, if they invite us over, their parents might adopt us and we'd have a swimming pool and five horses," James shot back.

Logan put his hands up. "You know what, I'm not even gonna try and change your mind about that."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Logan and I will see what the girls are up to. Later!" They quickly walked away.

"Fine. Be that way! When we stay in the mansion with the swimming pool and five horses, we won't invite you guys over!" James said, sticking out his tongue. After a short silence, Carlos spoke up.

"You know that's never going to happen, right?"

"Yeah. We should probably follow them."

"GUYS, WAIT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>And well, happy late Valentine's Day and all that stuff!<strong>


	10. Chapter 8

**This was a short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. And this is a sorta filler chapter, so sorry about that too...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Ugh, thanks Griffin, for giving us this tablecloth," said Natalie, groaning. The girls were walking down the LA streets holding a large tablecloth. Inside it were Griffin's dirty dishes. As they walked past joggers and people in business suits, Destiny snickered.

"Nothing to see here, just four girls carrying dishes over to the Palm Woods!" They went down a quiet street called Lowd Avenue because they were tired of the people staring at them.

They walked in silence for a while, until suddenly, they heard someone scream "Heads up!" and a crash…and plates breaking.

"Oh no," muttered Natalie. A boy ran over to the girls and apologized, picked up his red rubber ball, and ran away.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," muttered Max.

"This is _not_ good at all," added Sarah. "What's Griffin gonna do to us? It looks like we broke…almost everything."

"You know, I'm too scared to find out," said Max.

* * *

><p>"Where are those girls?" asked James, sighing. The boys were searching the Palm Woods.<p>

Logan walked into the lobby, where the rest of them were. "They weren't in the pool. But we can search–"

Before Logan could finish his sentence, three girls with big sunhats and sunglasses walked in. They stared at the four.

"Um…hi…" said Carlos timidly. He was always a little bit afraid of the Jennifers, and since they were _way_ taller than him, he became a nervous. The brunette Jennifer spoke.

"Are you boys new here?" It sounded like she was talking to a five-year old. She thought of them as cute little kids, probably.

Logan nodded. "Yeah…I'm Lu–"

"What he means is," butted in James, "_I'm_ Luke." Logan shot a confused glance at the boy.

"Uh…yeah, I'm Cameron," replied Logan. He was confused why James wanted to be 'Luke'. Katie made the names starting with the letter of their _real _names! Did he not see that or something?

"I'm…uh…" He quietly whispered to Kendall. "What's my name again?"

"Justin," he replied.

"My name's Justin!" he announced proudly. The Jennifers looked at him weirdly. They were probably thinking _Does that kid have problems or something?_

"And I'm Keith," finished Kendall.

"Well, we'll see you cute little boys later," said the blonde Jennifer. They strutted away in slow motion.

"JAMES!" Carlos, Kendall, and Logan exclaimed.

"What were you _thinking_?" The blond boy asked.

"What? I'm a Luke. Lukes are pretty and strong. Logan's not a Luke," replied James plainly.

"I _am _a Luke! I was about to be named Luke, too!" Logan shot back.

"Well, they should've, it's better than _Hortense_!" exclaimed James.

"That's true, but…" Logan started, "You just _had_ to change your name to Luke when we were talking to the Jennifers? Really?" He hit James in the shoulder.

"Guys!" Kendall and Carlos stepped in between the two before they could punch each other. "Remember, we're looking for the girls, not trying to _kill each other_!"

"Fine," the brunette and raven-haired boys mumbled, as they walked away.

Once they were gone, a man behind the fake plants pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hawk, they're headed towards the park. Everything's set and ready."

"Good," came the reply. The person on the other hand laughed evilly. "Time to finally get revenge on Big Time Rush."

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen to the boys? Will they die? (Probably not.) Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Time to finally get revenge on Big Time Rush."

The man on the other end cleared his throat. "Um, er, sir…haven't you already gotten revenge on them? I suppose you know that they're eleven year olds, which means that they have to stop their singing career until they become teenagers again…"

"I know that!" snapped Hawk. He must have been too loud, because people were staring at him.

Since there was a long silence, Hawk spoke. "Well, what are you waiting for, Johnson? Get over there!"

* * *

><p>Johnson worked for Hawk. That's how he got all his money. He was a very greedy man, and anyone could tell that by spending a day with him.<p>

But his daughter loved Big Time Rush. She was only eight, too. So when Hawk called him and said that the producer wanted to take revenge on his daughter's favorite band, he hesitated a bit, but the money got the best of him.

He was currently walking towards the Palm Woods Park, looking for men up in the trees. It wasn't weird at all. In fact, it was Hawk's plan for everyone to hide up in the trees, shoot the boys with a tranquilizer gun, then kidnap them. Yes, they were going to kidnap the boys of Big Time Rush. Again. Johnson didn't know why, since they got away the first time.

And Michael Johnson knew, along with everyone else working for Hawk, that those Big Time Rush boys _always_ found a way out of everything. One of his friends, Mason said that the boys had managed not to become tranquilized several times in London and saved the world from Moon. Four teenage boys. An evil mastermind. How did they even manage to set foot in Moon's house?

"Johnson, over there," instructed one of Hawk's henchmen. He was assigned to go behind the bushes. He wouldn't be doing anything to the boys; he would just be looking out for any sign of Gustavo or the police.

His walkie-talkie sounded. "Men, the eggs are on the frying pan, I repeat, the eggs are–"

"Why would eggs go on frying pans? Wouldn't that burn you?" Oh my…Johnson didn't work with the brightest people ever.

"Oh come on, Mark! You know what I mean!" squawked the henchman. "Get to your tree."

After a few minutes of silence, the walkie-talkie came to life again. "No! Men, what have you done?"

Johnson looked over to see what was happening. Seven men had their guns aimed at the boys. The one with a helmet dropped something, and they all bent down to pick it up. The men chose that exact same time to shoot. Obviously, they missed, and they hit each other. **(Haha, Big Time Movie reference!)**

"Hawk." Johnson realized he was the only one still conscious.

"What, Johnson? Did you get them?"

"No, they tranquilized each other. They're very much dimwits, in my opinion."

"Yes, Johnson. I know that. Ugh. We have to try to capture them another time then."

"Hawk, may I suggest…hiring _intelligent _people like myself?"

"No, I can't. It's the intelligent people that don't care about payment."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this sucked. :P It was a pain to write, but I had to introduce Johnson somehow. Yeah, I'm thinking I'm going to add him into the fanfic! :]<strong>

**And I'm sorry none of the OCs were used in this chapter.**


End file.
